There are many types of inflatable life rafts in use today. One of the more popular types is a containerized raft, which is packed in a separable, one- or two-piece rigid container or compartment. For deployment, the containerized raft is thrown into the water where it is configured to float. A lanyard extending from the raft is pulled to open a valve connected to a cylinder containing air or carbon dioxide or a mixture of gases stored at high-pressure to inflate the raft. Inflation enlarges the raft to open the container or separate the container sections and render the raft ready for use. Following inflation of the raft, the opened container or separated container sections sink to the bottom under their own weight.